The long-term objective of the Pandora project is to provide radiology departments with a quick and economical way of producing diagnostic films of very high image quality which are archivally. permanent and which are viewable by transmitted light in color or black-and- white, using innovative proprietary technology. The combination of characteristics of the Pandora system will make it particularly attractive in radiology departments of small hospitals and clinics. The specific aim of this phase of the project is to take the Pandora system from the proof-of-concept stage, where it is now, to the stage where field test models are built and placed for clinical tests. To do that, the project will be taken through the product development steps of detailed product definition, system design, construction of laboratory prototype apparatus, product design engineering, and construction of product-like field test models. In field tests, the objectives will be determination of clinical adequacy, observation of changes in clinical activities owing to the new capabilities which the Pandora system will provide, and demonstration of commercial viability by showing clinical utility and professional acceptance.